Eric Scorpio
"The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio Statistics Real name Eric Scorpio Nicknames Scorpio Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 - 275 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Unknown Date of death Place of death Billed from Sudbury Ontario Canada Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Technical, submission, springboard Current federation(s) Lords of Pain Wrestling, Full Metal Wrestling, F'n Hardcore Territory Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut December 2006 (LPW & FHT), January 2007 (FMW) Eric Scorpio is a Franco-Ontarian pro-wrestler from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT). He is known for his technical prowest and his innovated springboard moves, but also to his similar wrestling style as that of pro-wrestler Chris Jericho, who has allegedly trained him in the past. History Bio Eric Scorpio loves wrestling, fighting and beer. The origins of this man is still shrouded in mystery however and only certain things are known about him. It is also rumored that his unique fighting style is thanks to non-other than Chris Jericho, but this is still speculative. On occasion, he has been spotted enjoying a frosty beer as well. But the biggest mystery of all, is of his name. Eric Scorpio is known wrestler of the Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and of the F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), all having the same style of wrestling. The problem is that each wrestler has a different persona and outfit which make it difficult to determine if this is in fact 3 wrestlers in one. The verdict is still out if these 3 men are one in the same. Early Days Again due to his mysterious past, most of this speculative. The earliest rumored record was of his involvement in an underground fighting league in Sudbury Ontario (SUFA), under the moniker The Scorpion. This of course ended in controversy. The earliest known mentioned of Eric Scorpio is in the LOP Hardcore League, where he has won multiple LOP Hardcore Championships and it was here he became one of the founding members of the now cross promotional stable the MWA, Madcore Wrestling Alliance. This stable consisted of Eric Scorpio, Homicide, The Rik, Tromboner Man, RaTo, Crazy Ash Killa and The Rik's Horse. During this time, they have also had a major rivalry with The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, T.J. Rage). The MWA were also famous for their love of mischief and for the love of beer. Lords of Pain Wrestling (formerly Psychotic Wrestling Alliance) "The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio joined the PWA in Oct 2006 and began making a splash saying that he is the hand of the Sands of Time, telling people that their time is up and to make sure that it is. He is seen walking around with a 6 pack of beer and an hourglass with a specific persons name written on it. Before his official in ring debut on December 21st, 2006, he teamed up with Crazy Ash Killa and formed the Dark Brotherhood. Their first target, the Witnesses. After a couple months, which involved a crucifixion of White Falcon and the abduction and torture of Sick Fixx's love, Cheyenne, they we're granted their first match, a US Tag title match against them. Even though they gave The Witnesses a tough match, they eventually lost, but walked away having laid out The Witnesses and Cheyenne. Wanting revenge on The Witnesses, Schizo GM Stan forces them to earn their title shot in a first contenders Tag Team title match against The Lost Prophets. The match didn't go as planed for the Brotherhood and suffered yet another lost. However during this time a mysterious masked fellow, who became known as Red Cross, began attacking the Dark Brotherhood behind the scene and during televised events. He was revealed as the newest member of the Witnesses. After a heated match between CAK and Red Cross, a little interference from Scorpio produced a victory for his brother. It was also revealed that the following Schizo, Scorpio and Red Cross would have single match with the stipulation that if Scorpio wins, he gets to unmasked Red Cross and reveal The Witnesses mystery man. Winning the match, Scorpio decide to let Red Cross unmask himself in the middle of the ring, revealing him to be Stallion or from now on, Steven Taylor. After both he and his partner CAK were snubbed from attending the At All Cost PPV, both men have made it their mission to decimate everyone in their path as a message to management to never be left off again. Scorpio's first opponent since he's rebirth, is the undefeated Bryan Masterson, which he completely decimated with the help of his brother CAK and also throwing yet another attack on Insanity's commentator, Phoenix. After being left off the cards for a few shows, Scorpio took matters in his own hands and beat down White Falcon, after he had just beaten cYnical for the LPW Cleansed Championship. A match was soon announced for the Insanity Annihilation PPV against White Falcon for the Cleansed Title. LPW Info :*'Show': Insanity :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat and long black pants. Also carries an elaborate hourglass with the opponents name written on it to the ring. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT, "Raised Scorpion Killer" - Springboard Clothesline From Hell :*'Alliances': Crazy Ash Killa; tag team partner - Dark Brotherhood LPW Accomplishments :*(none) LPW Matches (2-2) and Promo Scores :* Schizo LIVE, Cleveland, Ohio - US Tag Team Title Match, w/Crazy Ash Killa - lost to ©The Witnesses (White Falcon, Sick Fixx) - (4.23) :* Schizo LIVE, Detroit, Michigan - First Contenders Tag Title Match, w/Crazy Ash Killa - lost to The Lost Prophets (Retribution, Cyrus) - (4.23) :* Schizo LIVE, Denver, Colorado - "If Scorpio wins, Cross unmasks" Match - defeats and unmasks Red Cross (Steve Taylor/Stallion) '' - (4.1) :*'Insanity LIVE, Los Angeles, California''' - Singles Match - defeats Bryan Masterson - (4.225) :*'Insanity LIVE, Columbia, South Carolina' - Tag Team Match, w/ Crazy Ash Killa - '' vs Hatchet Ryda and Magic'' - (?) :*'LPW Annihilation ''PPV' - Cleansed Championship Title Match - ''vs ©White Falcon - (?) LPW Specialty Matches (0-0) and Promo Scores :*'LPW Honor Roll ''PPV' - 12 Men MWA Reunion Elimination Tag Match - ''? Latimer Morven, Styxx, Krippler, Hatchet Ryda, Pope Fred, Syanide Full Metal Wrestling Drafted in the brand split, as a surprised pick for the Anarchy brand, he quickly begin shouting that his return to glory was going to be aided as the sins of the wrestlers were purged by his own hands. His first match, was in a triple threat match with Travis James and the infamous John Derrick. Even though he did end up losing his first match to the experienced John Derrick, an opportunity arose soon after when Homicide, member of the MWA, needed a partner, after James McDaygo was hospitalized, for his tag team title match at the Lethal Injection PPV against the Tag champions, the SoCal Connection. After watching, and assisting, Homicide win against Korran Halycon at Anarchy 2.3, Scorpio agreed to join up with him to take on the tag titles at Lethal Injection. After a win over The Sublime at Anarchy 2.4, Scorpio with his partner now head to the Lethal Injection PPV against the SoCal Connection for the Tag Team title belts in a Unlucky 13 match where he came up short. Scorpio was then traded to Alchemy shortly after the match and was quickly booked in a 6 man over the top battle royale for the #30 entry into the Mt. Vesuvius at Circus Maximus and emerged victorious in a very close finish between him and Hostyle. At the Circus Maximus PPV, he entered number 30th as planned and viciously eliminated The Prince of Pretty. After apparently injuring Dalby Sound in his Scorpion Stinger finisher, Scorpio showed a look of concern and was then promptly eliminated by a faking Dalby Sound. On the next telecast, Scorpio ran in to stop the brutal assault that Hostyle was doing to his former partner, setting up a match against each other. At the match Scorpio blantantly ignored the referees 5 count as he had refused to end his Sinful Repentance finisher on Hostyle prompting him to be disqualified. Because of this, at the Ground Zero PPV, a grudge match was signed to settle the differences between the two men in an "I Quit" match. FMW Info :*'Show': Alchemy :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Face :*'Primary Finisher': "Sinful Repentance" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT. "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Alliances': None FMW Accomplishments :* FMW Circus Maximus' Mt. Vesuvius #30 Entry FMW Matches (2-4) and Promo Scores :*'Anarchy 2.2' - Triple Threat Match - lost to match winner John Derrick, and Travis James - (3.88) :*'Anarchy 2.4' - Singles Match - defeats The Sublime - (3.97) :*'FMW Lethal Injection ''PPV' - FMW Tag Team Championship; Unlucky 13 Match, w/Homicide - ''lost to ©SoCal Connection (Sublime, Halycon) - (4.23) :*'Alchemy 3.1' - Mt. Vesuvius #30 spot; 6 Men Over the Top Battle Royal -'' defeats Korran Halycon, The Sublime, Flare, Hostyle and Robert Lillehammer'' - (4.3) :*'FMW Circus Maximus ''PPV' - Mt. Vesuvius Royal Rumble Match - ''Eliminated by Dalby Sound. Eliminations: Prince of Pretty (Flare) - (4.13) :*'Alchemy 3.4' - Singles Match - DQ lost to Hostyle - (4.00) :*'FMW Ground Zero ''PPV' - "I Quit" Grudge Match - ''vs Hostyle - (?) F'n Hardcore Territory Joined the FHT after the split of the MWA in the LOP Hardcore League. Was originally known as "Drunken" E. Scorpio due to his constant depression and alcohol induced state. After losing his first match in a Hardcore Title, 30 minute Battle Royale, he is given another match against the new FHT Hardcore Champion James McDaygo. Unfortunately, numerous interference by McDaygo's manager Scott Hall, Eric Scorpio suffers another defeat, but to rub salt into the wound, they both decide to give him a serious beat down causing him to miss a month of in ring action due to injuries. After returning and squashing Extreme Mayhem in a match, he has made it clear that he will take the belt from McDaygo and that he is to be known as Eric Scorpio from now on, revealing his old LOP Hardcore roots. Demanding a title match against James McDaygo, GM Keith Williams informs him that he'll have to earn it in a First Contenders, Triple Threat Match against Extreme Mayhem and McDaygo's manager, Scott Hall, with McDaygo being the special guest referee. Despite the numerous failed pins thanks to McDaygo, Scorpio managed to win the match by pinning McDaygo's own manager. Winning the match, Scorpio now faced McDaygo in a Hardcore Steel Cage match winning the FHT Hardcore Championship nearly crippling himself and McDaygo from a high risk move. Suffice to say, Scorpio is now champion, and he can put McDaygo behind him, for now. After this feud, Scorpio was dragged into the existing FHT/ELITE feud after LBM pinned Scorpio in an impromptu match, after a severe beat down with the help of Dark Angel, to capture the FHT Hardcore title. It was announce soon after that LBM would face Eric Scorpio and James McDaygo in a triple threat hardcore match for the FHT Hardcore Title. After a brutal match, Scorpio scored a quick roll-up for the win and to regain the FHT Hardcore Title. A rematch was scheduled at the following Superstar, where Scorpio demanded that the one one with LBM be with no interference. However during the match, Keith Williams came to ringside and instructed the referee to give Scorpio the immediate win when he rolled LBM into a submission. After this contraversial finish, Scorpio was scheduled for a 6 man tag match, ELITE vs FHT at ELITE Evolution where FHT took a lost as Scorpio was entering the ring but to slow to break up the pin. At the FHT vs ELITE; Hell Freezes Over PPV, Scorpio was scheduled for FHT Hardcore Title Match vs LBM. But before this was too happen, Scorpio assisted a failing The Peep's Show against NIN Horror, which led to the Peep's Show turning his back on Scorpio and NIN Horror curbs stomping Scorpio and breaking his jaw. Afterwards, James McDaygo made his retirement speech, which led to Scorpio coming back out and beating him down with the assistance of a former ally in Crazy Ash Killa. After being bandaged up backstage, the FHT Hardcore Champion faced off against LBM which after a gory Hardcore match, lead to Scorpio being Superkicked off of a 30 foot Titantron onto the steel ramp below and losing his Championship to LBM. FHT Info :*'Appearance': Icy gray eyes, long black pants and a black leather trench coat. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Face :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT :*'Secondary Finisher': "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Submission Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission FHT Accomplishments :* FHT Hardcore Champion (1) - (March 5th 2007 to March 13th 2007) - Won from McDaygo, Lost to LBM :* FHT Hardcore Champion (2) - (March 22nd 2007 to May 6th 2007) - Won from LBM, Lost to LBM FHT Matches (5-6-1) :*'FHT IV ''PPV' - FHT Hardcore Title; 30 Minute Battle Royal - ''lost to winner ©James McDaygo, Trey Spruance, Extreme Mayhem and former champ Mr. Monday Night :*'FHT Superstar, Jan 1st 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship - lost to ©James McDaygo :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 12th 2007' - Singles Match - defeats Extreme Mayhem :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 26th 2007' - First Contenders; Triple Threat - defeats Extreme Mayhem and Scott Hall :*'FHT Superstar, Mar 5th 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; Hardcore Steel Cage Match - defeats ©James McDaygo (Becomes FHT Hardcore Champion) :*'ELITE Evolution, Mar 13th 2007' - Non Sanctioned Match - lost Hardcore Championship to LBM :*'FHT Thursday Night, Mar 22nd 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; FMW Rules; Triple Threat - defeats ©LBM and James McDaygo (2nd Hardcore Championship) :*'FHT Superstar, Apr 9th 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; Grudge Match - defeats LBM (note: S.Series type ending) :*'ELITE Evolution, Apr 17th 2007' - 6 Man Tag Team Match, w/David Hughes and Satan - lost to LBM, Dark Angel and Soul Reaper :*'FHT vs ELITE; Hell Freezes Over ''PPV' - FHT Hardcore Championship Match - ''lost Hardcore Championship to LBM :*'FHT Superstar, June 18th 2007' - Singles Match - No Contest vs The Peep's Champ :*'ELITE Evolution, July 10th 2007' - Handicap Match, w/The Peep's Champ - lost to NIN Horror :*'FHT Superstar, 2007' - Handicap Match - vs NIN Horror and The Peep's Champ Career Accomplishments :*FHT Hardcore Champion (x2) :*FMW Circus Maximus' Mt. Vesuvius #30 Entry Moveset Finishers :*Scorpio Stinger/Sinful Repentance (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission) :*Scorpio's Scourge (Modified Rolling Cutter, into a DDT) :*Scorpion Hangover/The Hangover (Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Raised Scorpio Killer (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) Favorites :*Powerbomb lower back onto Knee (Set up for Scorpio Stinger/Sinful Repentance) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Scorpio Killer ''(Clothesline from Hell) :*Scorpio Strike (STK - STO w/choke) :*Springboard Leg Lariat :*Dragon Clutch :*Stinger Spike (360 spin landing feet first on opponents chest) - retired move In Ring Moves :*Big Boot :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Running Leg Lariat :*Assorted Suplexes :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Superkick :*Scorpio-Effect (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut